1.Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fan mounting apparatus.
2.Description of Related Art
Fans are widely used to dissipate heat from computer systems. The fans may be mounted to a rack, and the rack is then mounted to a plate of the computer system. The rack is mounted to the plate by screws, which mounting process may be laborious and time consuming.
Therefore, there is a need for improvement in the art.